


Rush

by riverlight



Category: due South
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-23
Updated: 2006-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 15:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverlight/pseuds/riverlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray likes a lot of things about rooming with Fraser, but the whole necking on the couch thing has got to be up in his top five.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rush

**Author's Note:**

> It's a cold and snowy Monday morning, so I present you with a little boykissing snippet. Unbetaed, and written all in one go this morning before my coffee, but hey, I figure everyone's Mondays need a little boykissing, so:

Ray likes a lot of things about rooming with Fraser, but the whole necking on the couch thing has got to be up in his top five. It's not that he has anything against the long lazy Sunday mornings in bed, or the times when Fraser gets all demanding and intense and they have sex up against the wall in the kitchen, but Ray really likes it, really really likes it, when he can get Fraser all relaxed and blissed out from kissing.

They spend hours at it, sometimes, just lying there pressed together on the couch, and _god,_ Ray loves the way Fraser feels, all warm and solid and strong against him. It'll start out all comfortable, just soft easy kisses, and they'll do that for a while, and then Ray'll reach up and stroke his cheekbone, maybe, or brush back his hair, and Fraser'll smile up at him, and shift a bit, and _boom,_ suddenly they'll be just _going at it._ Ray can almost feel it, the moment when Fraser totally loses sight of everything else in the world and stops thinking of anything but the two of them here together, and god, it's good. Fraser'll reach up and bury his hands in Ray's hair and start pressing hot open-mouthed kisses to every bit of skin he can touch, and after a few minutes of that Ray's so turned on he can't stop himself from making noise. And Fraser, he loves that, Ray can tell; he'll start murmuring Ray's name over and over again, just _desperate_ sounding, and he'll look up at Ray and just go "God, Ray, _please."_

And it's a total rush, to know that Fraser's wide-eyed and flushed and panting because of him. Ray loves that, loves knowing he can do that do Fraser, make him want it so bad that he stops caring about anything else. They usually end up the bedroom pretty quickly after that, and yeah, the sex is definitely another thing Ray loves about this whole living-together thing. But with Fraser, getting there's more than half the fun, so sometimes when Fraser says "Ray, can we please—" Ray just grins down at him and says, "wait, Frase, wait," and leans down to kiss him again.


End file.
